I'll Be Your Bodyguard
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ushiwakamaru swears to protect those who she loves, including Ritsuka-chan.


**I'll Be Your Bodyguard**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (Female) x Ushiwakamaru**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Nobody wrote about Ushiwakamaru. XD How come? Is she THAT difficult to write about? I dunno about you guys, but I took a liking for her since the anime. And…people might be tired of me "replacing" Ritsuka-kun with Ritsuka-CHAN from the anime, but I don't care. XD It's MY version of Fate and how Ritsuka-chan chooses her servants. **

**A-anyways, I guess I am the first to write about the samurai warrior. Enjoy!**

It's night time here at Camelot. Almost time for bed, but Ritsuka-chan isn't tired just yet. Instead, she wants to look at the stars. She steps toward the balcony and rests her hands on the railing while looking up at the clear night sky. Light wind blows, making her hair sway a little and she gives a small smile. Mash is already asleep since that last battle, but she can wait for her beloved as long as she wants. Ritsuka-chan just wants to look at the night sky before bed.

Suddenly, there is a couple knocks on the door. The cute redhead turns around.

"Come in~" she says.

The door opens and a dark haired girl's head pops in. "Hello? Oh! Lady Fujimaru! So glad you're here!"

"Oh! What's up, Ushiwakamaru~?" the cute redhead asks. "Anything you want to ask?"

"Yes, I do actually," the dark haired samurai walks toward her. "First off, I would like to thank you for letting me stay here. It's an honor to have stepped into the gates of the palace."

"Hehe! Oh, no, no! You should really thank Lancer Saber~" Ritsuka says. "After you slaughtered those beasts that tried to attack Camelot, she was really grateful and let you stay here for the night~"

Ushiwakamaru smiles a warm smile. "I also protected you and the others. I won't let anyone try to hurt my friends in any way."

The cute redhead brightens and suddenly gives the samurai a tight hug. "Awwwww! You're so sweet, Ushiwakamaru~! I love youuuu~!"

"Hey, stop!" Ushiwakamaru can't help but laugh. "That tickles~"

"Hehehe~!" Ritsuka-chan pulls away and smiles at her. "I'm just so happy you said that. It warms my heart to hear such words coming from a great warrior~"

The dark haired samurai smiles back. "Anyways, I want to ask one thing of you."

"Hm? What is it?"

Just then, the samurai takes a knee and bows her head. "Lady Ritsuka Fujimaru. I swear this upon you. As a warrior, I will protect not only Camelot and Chaldea, but also you. After getting to know everyone a little bit, I feel like I'm part of the group."

Ritsuka giggles. "But you ARE part of our group~"

Ushiwakamaru looks up. "Huh?"

The cute redhead walks over toward the samurai, kneels down and takes her hands in hers. "You fighting along with us has made you one of us already. There is no need to ask for permission."

"Lady Fujimaru? I do not quite understand."

"Hehe! I'm saying that if you'd like, you can be my bodyguard~" Ritsuka-chan chuckles. "Inside and outside of Camelot. It's nice to have another great warrior right beside us."

"Bodyguard…" Ushiwakamaru takes in that word fully and smiles. "Yes! I will do that, my Lady Fujimaru! I swear that I will be the greatest bodyguard you have ever seen."

Ritsuka-chan nods. "Good~! I'm sure that you will be the greatest~!"

Ushiwakamaru puts a hand over the cute redhead's and gives hers a light kiss. "I am eternally grateful…of your kindness."

The cute redhead nods again and then…she pets the samurai warrior like a puppy. And Ushiwakamaru actually likes it cause of the blush on her face and soft squealing.

She has gained another servant that will fight for her. And she is definitely sure that Ushiwakamaru will get along with the others just fine.

**A/N: Just a short story for starters. I hope I did this right. Hehe! XD I watched a clip of Ushiwakamaru chatting with Ritsuka-kun in the anime, so that's why I kinda wrote this. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
